onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 9
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 23 p.2-19 and 24 p.2-14 | format = 4:3 (NTSC) - Original 16:9 (HDTV) - Remastered | eyecatcher = Luffy - Nami | rating = 11.4 - Original 5.5 - Remastered | rank = 8 - Original 8 - Remastered }} "Honorable Liar? Captain Usopp" is the 9th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy, Nami, and Zoro arrive in Syrup Village, where they meet a long-nosed fellow by the name Usopp. They ask for a ship, and so they head to the mansion on top of the hill to ask a rich girl named Kaya for one. What they do not anticipate, though, is the arrival of Kaya's butler Kurahadol. Long Summary With Nami forming an alliance with the crew as their navigator (though not as an actual member), the crew arrives at the Syrup Village in search of a proper ship. They meet a boy named Usopp who is the town liar, and who is the son of one of Shanks' crewmates. The episode opens with Usopp running through Syrup Village, yelling that pirates are coming. Meanwhile, on the sea, Nami mentions how they'll need a ship if they want to make it to the Grand Line. At Syrup Village, Usopp says that what he said before was a lie, so the townspeople get mad at him. He runs away and meets with Piiman and Ninjin. At that moment, Tamanegi comes running up to them, yelling that real pirates have arrived. Usopp wants to run away and have a snack, but after the urging of the Usopp Pirates he goes out to face them. When Luffy, Zoro, and Nami hit land, Usopp comes out to greet them, introducing himself and saying he has 80 million men to squash them. Nami sees right through his lie, and Usopp freaks. He then puts a pinball in his slingshot and aims it at Luffy, saying his slingshot is better than a pistol. Luffy and Usopp stare at each other, and Luffy quotes Shanks, telling Usopp that they are real pirates and that he should bet his life on it. Usopp cracks, saying the speech was intimidating, and Luffy mentions getting it from Shanks. Usopp recognizes Shanks, and Luffy brings up Yasopp, Usopp's father, about how great of a sniper he is. Usopp brings them to a restaurant, and Luffy continues to talk about Yasopp, how he tells stories about Usopp and how well off he is. Nami then asks if there's any way to get a ship in the village, but Usopp says no. Zoro points out the large mansion on top of the hill, but Usopp quickly runs away. At the mansion, Kaya and Kurahadol, her butler, talk about Usopp, and Kurahadol forbids her from seeing him. Usopp comes anyway, and he tells Kaya a story about fighting a giant goldfish with droppings the size of islands. Back at the restaurant, the Usopp Pirates come in to fight Luffy and company, but are tricked into thinking Luffy ate Usopp. After that is cleared up, they bring Luffy, Zoro, and Nami to Kaya's mansion, and tell them how Usopp tells Kaya lies to cheer her up since her parents died and she became ill. Luffy decides they should ask her for a ship, and as there are bodyguards guarding the gate, he uses Gomu Gomu no Sorry to Intrude to launch himself and others over the fence. They crash into the ground near Usopp, and as they get up, Kurahadol comes out and calls them intruders. Elsewhere in the town, we see a peculiar man moonwalking as the episode draws to a close. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *An additional scene is shown when Luffy and Usopp are staring at each other and while Usopp point his slingshot at Luffy. *In the anime Tamanegi, Piiman, and Ninjin are hiding in the bushes and are holding the Usopp Pirates' flag when the Straw Hats have arrived but in the manga they ran away. *This is the first episode the the Captain Kuro Arc. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 9 de:Seigi no Usotsuki? Captain Usopp 009 009